The present invention relates to an energy evaluation support system, program, information storage medium and energy evaluation support method which can evaluate the energy consumption in a factory using a plurality of devices.
In general, the energy consumption in an entire building can be detected, for example, through a wattmeter or a water meter.
When a factory is newly designed, for example, however, it is required to provide new production and requisite-power supply devices, all of which are suitable for use in the newly designed factory. For such a reason, the prior art required a huge amount of time to design a new factory since designers used a technique of broadly predicting its energy consumption based on measurements such as past electric power consumption and the like or another technique of simulating and computing the energy consumption in the newly designed factory.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-145421 discloses a supply chain simulation system.
However, it is difficult to apply such a general simulation as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-145421 to a simulation for the production devices.
This is because the production devices are actuated by various kinds of requisite powers such as purified water and exhaust gas, in addition to the electric power. In other words, if a general household appliance product operated only by the electric power is to be designed, it is relatively easy and simple to compute and simulate its electric power consumption. However, the design of production device requires a more complicated process since it is necessary to simulate a plurality of different requisite powers.